


you took my red heart and made it lavender blue

by midnight-archive (kontent)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/midnight-archive
Summary: Ginny doesn’t notice at first. She thinks she hates Ron dating Lavender because they are disgustingly cute, but that’s not it.





	you took my red heart and made it lavender blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [You took my red heart and made it lavender blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871096) by [ImTellingMom (CanardTeaChaud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanardTeaChaud/pseuds/ImTellingMom)



> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day Nine is _Lavender_.
> 
> I struggled so much with this, so in the end, I decided to cheat.  
> The title is taken from _Lavender Blue_ by Sunny Sweeney.

Ginny doesn’t notice at first. She thinks she hates Ron dating Lavender because they are disgustingly cute, but that’s not it. Seamus and Dean are just the same, and she doesn’t give a damn with them. It takes her two weeks to figure it out - and only because Dean interrupts her while she is ranting about _Ron-and-Lavender_. “You’ve noticed you talk an awful lot about Lavender, right? More than you talk about Ron?”

Ginny blinks. Then she looks at Seamus, seeking confirmation. He shrugs. “He’s right.”

She considers. They aren’t wrong. Then she thinks about Lavender - about the way her smile brightens up her whole face, about her laughter echoing from the walls, about the colour of her eyes, soft with affection.

It hits her like a Quaffle in the face - and she faces her best friends, horrified.

“I’m in love with her.” It comes out sounding like a statement, but Ginny looks at the boys and hopes they have answers. Dean smiles at her, but there’s a crack in his smile - it looks pained. “Yeah, probably.”

Seamus wraps his arms around her. “Oh, Ginny.” Squished between them, Ginny realizes she’s in love with her brother’s girlfriend. She’s so fucked.


End file.
